The present invention relates to cards for mailing objects such as pictures or photographs.
Mailing cards of this type have been provided in the form of postcards having an adhesive surface which enables pictures or photographs and the like to be attached to the card before mailing. In this manner, a sender can create his own picture postcard. Reference may be had to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,641; 3,847,325; and 3,346,172 for examples of postcards of this type. In some known articles of this type both sides of the card are exposed so that a message inscribed on the card would not necessarily be kept private. It would be desirable to enable a sender to have the option of keeping the message private, if desired, while at the same time exposing the picture.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel mailing card which contains a concealed message and an exposed visual display such as a photograph or picture.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a novel mailing card wherein the sender can optionally expose the message as well as the photograph.